Ryoma's Mysterious Past
by DixiePixie2011
Summary: After the Nationals Ryoma's past comes back to bite her.  And somehow the team is going to be involved.  FemRyo.  TezuRyo
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma's Mysterious Past

After the Nationals Ryoma's past comes back to bite her. And somehow the team is going to be involved. FemRyo. TezuRyo.

This takes place after Seigaku had won the nationals and were celebrating at Kawamura Sushi but little did they know a secret was about to be revealed.

The team was enjoying their victory that they lost track of time and by the time they left the shop it was dark out. So Tezuka decided that it would be best that he walked Ryoma home. While Ryoma and Tezuka were walking home someone grabs Ryoma from behind and pulls her into an alley. When Ryoma sees the mans face she is filled with complete and utter terror.

"Roman what are you doing here you would only be here if he is back."

"Oh but he is back and he wants his kitten back."

In that exact moment she was shocked and so full of fear. By then Tezuka realized that Ryoma was missing.

"Echizen, Echizen, where are you?"

"Don't worry I'll be back to bring you to him." He whispered into her ear. Then he just disappeared.

"Echizen there you are. Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. Don't worry."

"But who was that and what does he want?"

"That was my brothers best friend. And its not what he wants but what my brother wants. And... he... wants... me." She started crying and Tezuka hugged her without the worry of getting his shirt soaking wet.

"What why does he want you?"

"You see when I was little I woke up one night and our house was on fire and I went down to Ryoga's room to wake him up but, he was already awake and he jumped me and before he raped me he told me that he started the fire just so that we could be alone. When he finished he left and told me not to go anywhere and he went to the bathroom to clean up so I took the chance to run and left him in that hell hole. And ever since then I thought he died in the fire. But I guess I was wrong and he's come back for me and will not let anyone get in his way."

Tezuka was shocked.

"Would you like to stay over at my place for a while. My family is out of town."

"Yes thank you."

They then walked to Tezuka's house.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Tezuka was going to wake Ryoma up when he saw that she was having a nightmare so he gently woke her up with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok? You were having a nightmare weren't you. So you wanna talk about it?"

"No, no I'm fine." He hugged her as she cried.

"Are you feeling well enough to go to school?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Hey its no problem. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I Love You." She was shocked and her face turned a red.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-Skipping to Afternoon Practice-

As Ryoma was walking to practice when Roman came back. He jerked her into an empty classroom.

"Hey Ryoma. How are you?"

"I'd be a whole lot better if you and him left me alone." She tried to jerk away but his hands were placed firmly on her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"Now now it is almost time to go home to your brother."

"I am never going back to him." That is when she remembered she had her phone in her pocket she sneakly got it and texted Tezuka about what was happening.

-With Tezuka-

Tezuka's phone was going off. He reached for it and noticed it was from Ryoma. He opened it and it said. 'Kunimistu help Roman is back in the classroom on first floor.'

As soon as he read it he ran to her like a bat outta hell.

-With Ryoma-

She was still wedged between Roman and the wall of the classroom. When Kunimistsu bust through the door Roman was gone. There was only a crying Ryoma sitting in the floor of the abandoned classroom. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him and cried.

"It's ok if you want to skip practice and go home."

"No, no I'm fine. I can practice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright. Come on lets go." He placed a kiss on her lips and then they walked to practice.

-At Practice-

The Regulars were all together wondering why Echizen and Tezuka hadn't shown up yet.

When out of no where.

The regulars turned to see Tezuka and Ryoma. "Well what are you waiting for start practice already."

-After Practice-

Tezuka and Ryoma were walking to his house when they were attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Ryoma's Mysterious Past:_

_Tezuka and Ryoma were walking to his house when they were attacked._

Ryoma was grabbed from behind and Tezuka was thrown into the wall in the alley. But he rebounded and made a lunge at the guy who had Ryoma. And he punched him in the face and he released Ryoma.

"Damn they are serious about getting you back to that jackass of a brother."

"Yeah he won't set boundries or lines and doesn't care if people get hurt or killed he just wants me back."

"Don't worry I won't let him get you."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"Let's go to my house my family is out for the month and I'll cook you some dinner."

"Ok I'd love that."

"Sorry it's not all that much I have to go to the store sometime and get some grocheries."

"No it's fine and it's delicious. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She then kissed him and it turned into a passionate make out session.

"Do you mind if I stay here to watch over you?"

"I don't mind at all. Good night Kuni."

"Good night Ryo. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Tezuka woke up Ryoma was gone he checked the house and the neighborhood but she was gone he decided to go back to her house and think but when he got there she was there.

"Where were you?"

"I went to get store to get grocheries."

"Oh you could have woken me up and I would have gone with you."

"I'm sorry I worried you I just thought that you would have liked the rest."

"Well thank you for that."

The next thing they know someone has broken the door down and a group of people threw smoke bombs into the house through the windows. Then when the smoke cleared Ryoma was gone taken by Ryoga's men.

-At Ryoga's Mansion-

The next thing she knew she was tied to a bed in an enormous mansion.

"Hello Ryoma welcome home."

"Hello Ryoga this is not my home."

"It is now."

"No." she whispered.

He slowly approached Ryoma with lust in eyes and fear in hers.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ryoma woke sore, bruised, and had marks on her neck. She then realized that it was not dream but reality. She then started to cry.

"Oh my poor Ryo-chan. What's wrong honey?"

"Stay away from me and I'm not your honey."

"You were last night. Anyways your not going any where this is your home now and your going to be with me for the rest of our lives."

"No let me go please." She said while crying her heart out.

"Ok I think you need something to calm down while we get to know each other better." He then grabbed a syringe filled with a green liquid. He then took the syringe and put it in her arm and then her vision started to blurry and everything went black.

Tezuka went to the local police station and told his grandfather's best friend what happened and who took Ryoma.

"Listen this could take a couple of days just to locate him and her so please just stay calm and we will find her."

"Hai thank you."

When Ryoma awoke she was wrapped in the arms of her so called brother. The drug had affected her memory and she didn't remember the tennis team only that she was with her brother and that she supposedly loved him.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning master. What would you like for breakfast master?"

"Hmmm how about you."

"Master stop what would you really like to eat for breakfast."

"How about a japanese breakfast?"

"Ok I'll go cook breakfast and bring it up to you."

"Ok."

"Master what can I where?"

"Oh here is a welcome home present."

"Thank you master." She opened the present and it was a see through shirt and a very short skirt and some sandals. She quickly got dressed and went to make breakfast for her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks has passed and there was no sign of Ryoma or her brother and Tezuka was about to take things into his own hands.

'I have to find Ryoma she has been missing for weeks. Maybe I can get Inui to help.' he thought.

"Inui can you help me find Ryoma she was taken by her brother."

"Hai I can help. I heard about it because its all over the news. So the team knows and wants to help."

"Hai thank you. We'll split up in teams of two:

Me and Fuji

Oishi and Eiji

Kaidoh and Inui

and Momo and Taka. Alright lets go.

-With Tezuka and Fuji-

"Sa Tezuka do you love Echizen?"

Tezuka just looks at the ground a small blush adorning his cheeks.

"Hai I love her more than anything in the world."

"More than tennis?"

"Even more than tennis."

While they were talking they ran into a mansion in the woods.

"Tezuka lets check out that mansion over there I have a feeling she is in there."

"Hai." 'Hold on Ryoma.' "Let's first spy on the place to see if she is there and then we'll call my grandfathers friend and he'll take it from there."

"Hai."

They went around the side and to a second story window via tree limb and saw Ryoga sitting in a finely furnished library reading a book when Ryoma came in with lunch dressed in a skimpy maids outfit.

"Master it's time for lunch."

"Hai thank you Ryo-chan. But I'm not really hungry."

"But master you have to eat something."

"Thats true I'll just have you then."

He then put his book down and jumped on Ryoma and pinned her to the couch he sat on and he started to take off her clothes.

After Tezuka saw this he was shocked and they cimbed down from the tree and went and called Tezuka's grandfather's friend.


	6. Chapter 6

After Tezuka and Fuji called the police Tezuka couldn't wait any longer and ran and bust the door down and searched for Ryoma.

When he found her she was cuddled up to Ryoga and Tezuka was filled with so much rage he ran forward and punched Ryoga out waking Ryoma up. She looked at him with fear and a tinge of rememberence.

"Do I know you you seem really familiar to me."

"You don't remember me."

"No."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember waking up beside my brother and from then on is a blank."

"Ok listen to me he drugged you and came up with this half assed story and I love you Ryo-hime."

"Only one person ever called me that." she closed her eyes and started to think and it finally hit her "Kunimitsu."

"Yes its me Im here to take you home."

She broke out into tears and ran for him but Ryoga had woken up and grabbed her.

"Well baby looks like you got your memories back. Well if I can't have you no one can." he then raised a gun to her head but right as he was fixing to pull the trigger there was a gun shot that had not come from his gun. It came from a sniper with the police force and hit Ryoga in the head. He fell to the ground dead and Ryoa ran over to Tezuka and held onto him like he was her lifeline.

After everything was over everything was almost back to normal. The difference Ryoma was only gonna be out of school for a week then she would be back stronger than ever because she had Kunimitsu and the love of her favourite sport tennis.


End file.
